A device can determine its location by processing location data from various sources (e.g., GPS, WiFi networks, and cellular networks) and identifying a probable map location. Some devices perform a “snap-to-road” calculation where the device automatically selects a map location that is on the most likely road as indicated by the location data. However, these “snap-to-road” calculations are not always accurate due to errors in the location data. This inaccuracy can be frustrating for users of the device. Users viewing their map location on their device may see their map location jump from road to road, as the device displays a different road based on inaccurate location data. Users relying on the device to provide directions from their current location will see the route recalculated as the device selects a different route because of inaccurate location data.